A Perfect Couple
by mairavelia
Summary: "Pasangan yang serasi adalah pasangan yang wajahnya sama-sama cakep" , "Pasangan serasi adalah pasangan yang hobi dan sifatnya sama." Benar begitukah? Apa kalian percaya? Aku tidak. My first ShikaNaru Fic. Warning inside. mind to RnR?


**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Perfect Couple**

**By: Mai Ravelia / Maira Kanzaki**

**Warn(s) : AU, maybe Typos, BOYS LOVE, short-fic, dll.**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p>Banyak orang mengatakan, bahwa "pasangan yang serasi adalah pasangan yang wajahnya sama-sama cakep" , "pasangan serasi adalah pasangan yang hobi dan sifatnya sama."<p>

Atau,

"pasangan yang serasi adalah pasangan yang rela berkorban demi pasangannya."

Dan lain-lain.

Sebenarnya masih banyak pendapat orang-orang tentang 'ciri-ciri-pasangan-serasi.' Tapi menuliskan semuanya adalah hal merepotkan bagiku.

Haah~ mendokusei nee~.

Kalian percaya hal-hal seperti itu? Itu hak kalian mau percaya atau tidak.

Aku? Aku tidak percaya dengan 'apa-yang-dikatakan-orang-seperti-contoh-diatas', karena aku sudah membuktikannya.

* * *

><p>#<p>

"Pasangan yang serasi adalah pasangan yang wajahnya sama-sama cakep."

Benarkah?

Kalau benar, lalu aku dan kekasihku tidak serasi, begitu?

Kekasihku adalah—bagiku manusia termanis yang pernah kutemui (oke, ini memang berlebihan dan jujur, aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalimat sepert itu kepadanya. Namun ini kenyataan). Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan kelihatan lembut (dan memang benar-benar lembut jika aku menyentuhnya. Sepertinya aku harus menambah hobiku yang satu ini kedalam _list _selain main shogi dan mengamati awan), matanya berwarna biru besar, dan senyumnya sangat manis—

Jangan! Jangan sekali-kali kau berpikir kekasihku adalah Ino, sahabat se team-ku dan merupakan salah satu kunoichi terberisik yang ku kenal.

Kekasihku itu—Uzumaki Naruto.

Kaget? Tenang saja, bukan hanya kau yang berekspresi seperti itu. Bahkan Shino yang terkenal dengan _stay cool_-nya, tersedak ramen yang dimakannya, Kiba berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kami, Hinata yang tiba-tiba pingsan (entah karena kaget, patah hati atau keduanya) dan masih banyak lagi ekspresi aneh yang ditunjukkan kepada kami. Kecuali Sai—yang ku pikir tetap akan tersenyum kalau seandainya dewa kematian datang padanya.

Dan wajahku—yeah. Aku terlalu malas mendeskripsikan wajahku sendiri. Aku—ehm—tidak begitu tampan, dan berwajah sangat jelek jika sedang tidur sambil mendengkur, tapi-

"_Ah, kau sudah bangun, Dear? Tidurmu semalam nyenyak sekali, kau pasti sangat lelah setelah mendapat misi tingkat A dari Tsunade-baachan kemarin."_

-Naruto tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu.

* * *

><p>#<p>

"Pasangan serasi adalah pasangan yang mempunyai hobi dan sifat yang sama."

Konoha pasti akan gempar jika melihat Naruto bermain shogi tanpa asap mengepul dari kepalanya, ataupun aku memakan lima porsi ramen jumbo saat makan siang.

Ataupun Naruto yang kemana-mana dengan wajah mengantuk, dan aku yang selalu berteriak jika bicara.

Merepotkan.

Lalu, kami tidak serasi, begitu?

"_Hei, Shikamaru! Tumben kau datang pagi, biasanya kau yang paling siang ketika datang karena tidur terlalu nyenyak."_

"_Mungkin karena dia semangat untuk misi kali ini, Kiba."_

"_Tidak mungkin, Neji! Dia mana bisa semangat karena misi?"_

"_Mungkin karena (krauk) yang membangunkannya (krauk) terlalu 'bersemangat' (krauk) sehingga Shikamaru langsung bangun dan menuju kesini (krauk)."_

"_..."_

"_Kurasa kau benar, Chouji."_

Kurasa, perbedaan sifat itu menguntungkan.

* * *

><p>#<p>

"Pasangan yang serasi adalah pasangan yang rela berkorban demi pasangannya."

"_Hei, Shika! Jangan tidur terus! Lebih baik kau bantu Naruto di kantor Hokage membereskan berkas kerjanya."_

"_Jangan selalu menerima misi dari Godaime, Shika. Korbankanlah sedikit waktumu untuk Naruto."_

Orang-orang itu benar-benar merepotkan. Mereka menganggap bahwa aku tidak pernah mengorbankan sesuatu untuk Naruto.

Memangnya kalau kita berkorban, harus ditunjukkan kepada orang lain, begitu?

Kurasa tidak.

Mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau aku harus selalu berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak membunuh pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku tahu, kekasihku dulu pernah jatuh cinta pada pemuda Uchiha merepotkan itu. Dan aku sangat marah ketika Naruto diam-diam menangis karena Sasuke.

Cemburu,

Marah,

Sakit,

Semua itu selalu aku rasakan ketika melihat Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk membawa missing-nin sahabatnya.

Tapi itu dulu.

Adakalanya manusia akan menyerah.

Adakalanya Naruto menyerah atas Sasuke.

"_Biarkan Sasuke memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Aku tidak mempunyai hak atas hidupnya."_

Tak lupa dengan senyumannya, Naruto berkata seperti itu di depanku.

Di satu sisi, aku lega dan senang karena Naruto telah berusaha melupakan cintanya kepada Sasuke.

Di sisi lain, aku sedih.

Naruto melupakan Sasuke atas dasar kemauannya sendiri, yang tentunya dipaksakan. Kau pasti tahu 'kan, kalau terpaksa itu rasanya menyakitkan?

Aku kini mengerti, semua orang di dunia ini pasti akan merasakan sedih jika orang yang dicintainya juga bersedih.

* * *

><p>#<p>

Perbedaan itu indah.

Dan perbedaan itu bukan penghalang cinta.

Kami berbeda. Aku pendiam dan pemalas, Naruto berisik dan (akhir-akhir ini) rajin. Hobiku bermain shogi, Naruto hobi makan ramen. Mataku hitam dan agak sipit, mata Naruto biru besar.

Kami berbeda, tapi kami sama.

Saling melengkapi, dan saling mencintai.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berbaring dipahaku seperti ini?"

Shikamaru membuka kelopak matanya yang sempat tertutup. Pandangannya yang semula gelap berubah menjadi biru.

Biru gelap langit malam dan biru lembut mata kekasihnya.

"Hm," jawab Shikamaru asal.

"Ck," Naruto berdecak sebal. Kedua tangannya yang tadi dipakai untuk menyanggah badannya kini mengelus kunciran Shikamaru yang seperti nanas. Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di atap gedung hokage.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Apa kau lupa kalau Sichidaime sekarang adalah kekasihmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Shikamaru tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Naruto. Kemudian ia menutup mata sebentar untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang sedang lewat.

"Aku tadi sedang berpikir, 'apakah kita adalah pasangan yang serasi?'"

Kini giliran dahi Naruto yang berkerut, merasa heran dengan pikiran sang kekasih. Namun tiba-tiba cengiran usil berkembang diwajahnya tanpa disadari Shikamaru.

"Tidak."

Shikamaru langsung membuka matanya, "Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku kita bukan pasangan serasi," ujar Naruto kalem. Jubah hokagenya berkibar.

"..." Shikamaru diam. Namun kini ia bangkit dari paha Naruto dan duduk berhadapan dengan sang Hokage. Bahkan Shikamaru tidak memperdulikan topeng ANBU-nya yang lepas.

Cengiran usil Naruto kini berubah menjadi senyuman lembut.

"Kita tidak lagi pasangan serasi. Tapi kita pasangan yang sempurna, Dear."

Shikamaru mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Harusnya ia sudah paham akan sifat Naruto yang usil. Kini, ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk memeluk seseorang yang ada didepannya.

Naruto-nya, kekasih sempurna-nya.

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

Saya sedang ngefans sama pair ini. Jadinya saya mencoba bikin fic ShikaNaru.

Maaf kalau jelek -_- ini karya debut ShikaNaru saya. Don't kill me, 'kay?

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha ^^**

Mind to review?

-Maira


End file.
